


Слово о чудовищах

by Broiler747



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Fantasy, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Избранный — вечная восковая кукла в руках победителей. Они помещают в нее фитиль и поджигают, наблюдая за тем, как капают парафиновые слезы. Но в этот раз им не повезло.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Original Character(s)





	Слово о чудовищах

Они постоянно говорят ей об Андрасте.

_Андрасте сказала…  
Андрасте сделала…  
Андрасте решила…  
Андрасте повелела…_

**Это настораживает.**

Они никогда не забывают Корифея.

_Он поработитель…  
Он захватчик…  
Он злодей…  
Он плохой…  
Он враг…_

**Это раздражает.**

Они смотрят на нее, как на тепличное растение с цепкими корнями.

_Ты должна бороться…  
Ты должна справиться…  
Ты должна быть сильной…  
Ты должна вести нас за собой…_

**Это злит.**

Они следят за каждым ее шагом.

_Мы рассчитываем на тебя…  
Мы поможем тебе…  
Мы знаем, кто ты…  
Мы недовольны…  
Мы верим тебе…_

**Это огорчает.**

Они ничего не видят перед собой. Они — большинство. И все они слепы.

— Церковь, политика, ставка, бои, разведка, карты, шпионы, воины, послы, казни, суды, контрабанда, красный лириум… Вашего создателя, Тедас. Сколько у тебя проблем!

На улице кромешная тьма. Мертвая тишина караулит часы до рокового боя. Холод, словно тихий убийца, пробирается под кожу. Еще один день жарких схваток и громких политических дебатов подошел к концу. Скоро все решится. Никто не знает, но Инквизитор ощущает приближение якоря. Она не в силах разобраться с тем, что ей пришлось пережить. Страшные монстры, наполнившие Тедас… А кто именно? Ужасающие демоны выбрались на поверхность, среди которых уроды, один другого лучше. 

Направляясь в свои покои, Адаар шепчет пересохшими губами, не издавая ни звука, отрывок из «Возвышения Древних Богов»:

— _Они взирали на мир живых и на любимых сыновей и дочерей в нем, алкая всего, чем они были. В их сердцах рос нестерпимый голод._

Ее наемники будто сами появились из тьмы, как эти химерические* существа. Фанатики, которых нельзя признать людьми, которые алчут заполучить все больше людей в логово ради непонятных целей. Уничтожить какое-то зло. Будто бы они знают, что такое настоящее зло! Если кратко, то оно не в количестве разрушений, а в качестве. Все слишком просто, чтобы объяснять.

Маг-кунари, что никогда не желала себе иной участи, кроме как мирно варить супы из поганок, стала избранной. Всему виной случайность. Новые боевые товарищи заставляли кривиться ее губы в презрении каждый раз, когда она сталкивалась с ними. Почему? Все просто. Они не ее друзья. Они преданные ищейки добра. Им нужна только победа над злом. На что опирается феномен избранности? Конечно же, на личность избранного. Его душа должна быть чиста, как свежий пергамент, не тронутый чернилами. Его мировоззрение обязано быть не затронуто никакими другими познаниями, кроме как техникой ближнего боя. У избранного не должно быть каких-либо знаний о жизни и мире, в котором он находится. У Избранного должны отсутствовать хоть какие-нибудь мотивы для поступков. Он всегда обязан ходить вокруг, раскрыв глаза и рот от удивления, и всегда слушаться «старших». А то как же, спрашивается, лезть на рожон и постоянно свершать благородные, самоотверженные подвиги? А какова природа их добра? Они ведь даже проигнорировали ее имя, заменив его чем-то близким к своему «кумиру». Волшебно. Избранный — вечная восковая кукла в руках победителей. Они помещают в нее фитиль и поджигают, наблюдая за тем, как капают парафиновые слезы. Но в этот раз им не повезло…

Маг никогда не слышала о «величайшей ведьме» (как иногда с иронией называла Андрасте про себя), до того момента, как Пентагаст не обнаружила ее у Бреши. «Величайшая», согласно рассказам, была обычной женщиной, что никак не могла успокоиться со своими военными походами. Тонкости религиозной догмы Адаар понятны не были. Она любит беседовать с матерью Жизель. Нет, она ей не нравится. Но хотя бы эта пресвятая мать может объяснить, почему здесь все настолько зависимы от чужого непрофессионального возгласа. Даже от представителя нечеловеческой расы, что никогда не вела за собой ни одного рекрута в бой. Каждый понимает в глубине души, что Кунари не справится с нависшей угрозой. Но не перестают надеяться… Глупцы!

— _Мы слишком много думаем о политике, слишком связаны с церковью… Ни я, ни Лелиана, ни Кассандра с этим бы не справились… Никто не просил вас спасать людей в Убежище, вы сами решили это сделать… Мне остается только молиться, чтобы у Инквизиции хватило сил…_ — вспоминает Адаар свое предназначение, вырывая из памяти отрывки чужой проникновенной речи, и плюется. Паства говорит Кунари, что они всегда к ее услугам. Как будто бы исполнялась ее воля! Наемники и никчемные исполнители, что не всегда доживали к утру. Каждому хотелось продемонстрировать свой героический склад характера и готовность жертвовать всем. У каждого свои заморочки, что выводили из себя. Но держать слово за их поступки, конечно же, не толпе.

Принимая неизбежность, Адаар лишь раз зло шипит на Кассандру, но меч забирает, отбрасывая все свои недовольства. Кунари будто бы оплели рыбацкими сетями, как в тот раз… Она выходит к толпе и громовым голосом объявляет собравшимся: «Я — кунари. И я буду говорить за всех!» Словно только лидеру нужен результат. Инквизитору одной нужно спешить с решениями, переносить основную стоянку, исследовать новые земли… Она обязана нести за всех ответственность. Нет, они не имеют права изображать подобострастную веру в Вестницу. Мерзость.

— Расскажете мне о Корифее? — устало качая головой, снова вслух произносит утренний вопрос Вестница Андрасте, сидя на балконе в своих покоях.

— _Мне ничего неизвестно о его личности, но я знаю, кем он жаждет стать. Об этом говорится в Песне Света…_ — откликается память, вырывая отрывки, не всегда связные между собой по смыслу.

В голове набатом бьют слова из приведенной цитаты, перемежаясь с толкованиями Жизель:

— _…ни один смертный их не признал бы людьми… Всю тщеславную силу свою обратили они на Завесу, и она наконец поддалась… Втайне трудились они… Безжалостно были низвергнуты… Согласно канону, «отметиной» стало обличье порождений тьмы… Этой песне я доверяю больше, чем словам Корифея. Надеюсь, они помогут вам, Инквизитор…_

Адаар слегка улыбается. Сильно сжимает ладонью с этим уродством свое любимое украшение — зуб. Один раз Сэра спрашивает, почти с удивлением и ревностью, что это за зуб, и почему Инквизитор всегда носит его на шее. То была случайность. Слишком изматывающий бой, когда Адаар забыла, что никто не должен знать об ее главном секрете. Она не ответила. Конечно, только метка делает ее особенной. Главная метка страшного горя, что всегда висела на шее, прожигая плоть… Кунари не понять изящных стихов и высокопарных наставлений, но смысл Песни уже давно раскрылся перед ней в ином Свете.

Она уходит с балкона; в бессилии валится на свою постель; не может хоть на секунду прикрыть глаза и позволить себе даже чуточку расслабиться. Она прощается с каждым компаньоном и советником, называя их имена вслух, разглядывая потолок красными от вечной бессонницы глазами. Словно детская считалочка, выбирающая, кто выйдет из игры первым:

**— Кассандра Пентагаст,**

Искательница нашла Кунари и привела в ставку, на допрос. Она боялась Вестницу первое время. Но Правую Руку Верховной Жрицы обмануло чутье, когда Инквизитор стала проявлять к ней слишком много внимания, подшучивая и помогая по мелочи. «Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями», — говорит Кассандра, напоминая Адаар, что она все же женщина и ей необходим мужчина. Кунари искренне недоумевает такому повороту событий. Суровая воительница оказалась слишком романтичной натурой. Комплименты, даваемые Кунари по привычке, скорее от скуки и желания видеть перед собой другое лицо, были восприняты слишком приватно.  
Инквизитор тогда зло сжимает кулаки, отчитывая себя за излишнюю беспечность в общении с данной особой. Кунари слушала ее истории о погибшем брате и слишком переборщила с сочувствием. Кассандра тогда сказала ей, что во всем виноваты люди. «Нет, Кассандра, это не так», — уже про себя делает строгий вывод Инквизитор.

**— Каллен,**

Он встречается Кунари вторым. Бравый вояка-храмовник, да и только. Кажется ведомым, и это почти близко к правде. Инквизитор играет с ним в шахматы, пытаясь понять, что с ним не так. Выясняет, что всему виной зависимость от лириума. Это даже не смешно. Получается, это все, что опускает его плечи в бессилии. «Ты же сам с детства решил стать храмовником. От чего же ты тогда так мрачен, сэр-рыцарь?» — в недоумении качает головой Кунари, когда партия заканчивается его победой.

**— Лелиана,**

Бард-Соловей. Серый канцлер, который отслеживает все шаги кого бы то ни было. Кунари узнает, что та была во многом зависима от Джустинии. Своим железным спокойствием, будто бы эта женщина загипнотизирована на подчинение высшей воле, она пугает Инквизитора. Даже по ее рассказам о себе, Адаар судит, что с Левой Рукой что-то не так. Жесткость Сестры обнаруживается в момент, когда та перерезает горло собственной подруге ради дела. И это при условии, что Инквизитор дала другой приказ. «Какая самоотдача! Неужели расстроилась», — почти злорадно размышляет Адаар по пути назад, в Скайхолд. Лелиана в тот момент все так же холодна, даже не горбится в скорби за содеянное. Инквизитора с этого момента от нее тошнит.

**— Варрик Тетрас,**

Балагур. С ним приятно поболтать. Но, как и все в шайке, он оказывается не так прост. Во-первых, он знаком с человеком, что мог бы лучше справиться с должностью Инквизитора. Во-вторых, он имеет предостаточно сведений о красном лириуме. Еще у него в знакомых отличная контрабандистка (а еще и его любовница) Бьянка, что всегда знает обстановку намного лучше любого, кто находится на постоянной основе в Скайхолде. Инквизитор поджимает губы. Ее очень обижает такое соседство. Этот гном здесь тоже ради своих целей. Так же, как и большинство, хочет вписать себя в историю и поправить свои дела. Будь у кунари хоть что-то в этой жизни, за что можно было бороться, она бы относилась к нему иначе… Как же он расстраивается, когда погибает Хоук. «Варрик, неужели ты усомнился в вере? Почему ты не готов терять ради общего дела лучшего друга, а? Мое решение было подходящим», — мрачно цедит про себя Инквизитор, наблюдая страдания гнома.  
Она выражает сочувствие. Неискреннее. Тетрас видит это, но не придает значения. Как и ожидалось — обижался недолго.

**— Солас,**

Главный помощник и инструктор по общению с нечистью. Беседы с ним начинаются легко и плавно. Он всегда дает ответы на ее вопросы, внимательно слушая свою госпожу. Всегда тактичен, четок, осведомлен донельзя. Эльфы, в большинстве своем, все такие. Но этот — очень странный. Когда она вступает в Источник Скорби в Храме Митал против его воли, тот впервые срывается. Он обозлен и отвратителен в тот момент до ужаса. Солас практически кричит на Инквизитора, приводит различные доводы, почему ее поступок неправильный, но глаза в тот момент ясно выдают одно: «Это было не для тебя!» Кунари подавляет силой воли улыбку, мрачно радуясь тому, что смогла порушить хоть чьи-то планы. Он слишком расстроен, и это наводит на самые колкие подозрения. На пару с Лелианой, этот эльф вызывает у Инквизитора холодный пот на спине. Она старается не показывать этого. И у нее получается.

**— Жозефина Монтилье,**

Или Антиванская кузина. Милая, наивная, усидчивая, терпеливая, вежливая до хруста в зубах… Инквизитору нравится ее расспрашивать, отвлекая от работы. Жозефина смущается от внимательного взгляда высокой кунарийки. Она пытается быть ей полезной. Она даже хочет облегчить ее задумчивость, спрашивая после бала, чего бы она хотела. Инквизитор замечает отголоски надежды в этом вопросе, но, выдыхая, просит оставить ее одну. Когда дипломата пытаются убить, Инквизитор защищает ее скорее из привычки, чем из искренних побуждений. «Торговая королева» не сильно ее впечатляет. Ее знания политической картины мира и умения интриговать вызывают сильную боль в голове. Может быть, Жозефина и хорошая, но Инквизитору не нравятся ее изящные манеры. Манеры портят вкус.

**— Сэра,**

Увидев лучницу впервые, Кунари хочется себя ущипнуть. Подобное выражение глаз знакомо Инквизитору. Но иллюзия спадает тут же, когда эльфийка открывает рот. Безграмотная речь, плоские шутки. Все не то. Она всячески поддерживает девчонку. Она мило беседует с ней, забываясь. Но по прошествии времени, когда та зовет ее есть печенье на крыше в Скайхолде, не выдерживает. Кунари говорит, что Инквизиции в целом надоели ее выходки, ее Рыжая Дженни, ее инфантильность и она сама. У Инквизитора что-то обрывается внутри (потому что она преувеличивает грехи лучницы), но она знает, что поступает правильно. Этому вечному ребенку с его капризами не место в отряде. Ей нужно подрасти.

**— Вивьен,**

«У вас личный интерес или деловой?» не удерживается от шутки Инквизитор, увидев чародейку Орлея впервые. Вивьен ее завораживает с первых слов. Приятная ведьма, но сухая, как завалявшаяся корка хлеба. На балу у Селины та показывает свой истинный нрав, говоря: «Все это игра, которой я наслаждаюсь». Маленькая фраза, что рушит доверие. Но Вивьен одна не осудила решения Инквизитора убить императрицу Селину, с целью заменить ее Бриалой, которая будет вести себя разумнее. Конечно, против этого решения еще не была против Жозефина, но она дипломат; по сути ей все равно, какая обстановка назревает — требовать репарации можно и при проигрыше.  
Вивьен смогла удивить Инквизитора только один раз. И то, после случая, когда та просит у нее сердце белого чудовища. Увидев, кого прячет ото всех Чародейка, Инквизитор чувствует, что не может сдержать слез. Слез истеричного смеха. У Вивьен умирал любовник, а та всеми силами пыталась продлить его жизнь. Он отошел как раз в тот момент, когда они вдвоем пришли с лекарством. Инквизитор видит эмоциональную разбитость Вивьен. Все было бы хорошо, она могла бы искренне сочувствовать ее потере, но она знала, что именно он дал ей некоторое влияние в Круге. Все же, зная, как той сейчас тяжело, Адаар тихо говорит ведьме: «Я сделаю, все, что вы попросите. Только скажите. Я помогу вам».

**— Железный Бык,**

Ее друган-выпивоха и сказочник. Этот сразу же признал в Инквизиторе свою. Разница между ними одна — у Адаар нет рогов на голове. Они даже заводят разговор о схожести-различии отверженных и патриотов Бен-Хазрата. С ним можно напиться, можно даже по-дружески подраться, но Инквизитор поняла — он опытный наемник. Бык прекрасно знает, куда дует ветер, поэтому он здесь. Что бы он не говорил о своей преданности, она может оборваться в любую секунду. Адаар не осуждает, только создает условия. Она даже держится рядом с ним профессионально, ей удается верно доносить до него мысли большинства. Но ее не впечатляет тот раз, когда он показывает ей преданных общему делу солдат. Ей все равно. «Ты молодец, Бык», — говорит она ему, дружески стукая по плечу. Громила не видит льда в этих глазах. Но и замечательно. Каждый из них выполняет свою работу. Ничего личного.

**— Блэкволл,**

Или «Тома» Ренье. Интересный человек, который не понимает шуток. Он сразу же обижается на нее. Говорит, как он считает, честно: «Ты. Мне. Не. Нравишься». Инквизитор улыбается с нервным смешком, только когда он уходит. Блэкволл всегда мрачный, всегда задумчивый. Она даже чувствует родство. Когда он рассказывает ей свою историю детства о собаке, которую повесили у него на глазах дворовые дети, Инквизитор чувствует отвратительные мурашки на коже. Она не совсем понимает, почему его так смутила смерть какого-то пса. Дальше он говорит ей: «Я хотел бы быть, как ты». У Адаар что-то сжимается внутри от отвращения. Потом уже она узнает об этом рыцаре печального образа все, а в основном, кто он на самом деле. Всего лишь трусливый убийца, мучащийся совестью. «Оставайся, Ренье, твой наставник сохранил тебе жизнь, потому что хотел, чтобы ты продолжил его дело», — выносит она решение, когда удается выкрасть того из тюрьмы Вайл Райо, куда его добровольно позвала совесть.  
Адаар не жаль его, Адаар жаль себя. Ей никто не давал второго шанса.

**— Дориан Павус,**

Или тевентирский братик. Шумное недоразумение, что ворвалось в размеренную жизнь Инквизиции снопом ярких искр. Инквизитору нравится его дразнить. Тот реагирует, да еще как! Их перепалки слышит вся библиотека. Обоим нравится упражняться в красноречии. В итоге они даже нашли общий язык, можно сказать, подружились. Но все равно что-то не складно… По случайности выходит так, что Адаар знакомится с его отцом. К Инквизитору приходит мать Жизель и отдает ей письмо. Кунари, читая его, усмехается и понимает, что за недостаток у ее шумного приятеля. Она «берет его за ручку» и отводит до названной в письме таверны, сказав тому, что письмецо подозрительное.  
Увидев старика впервые и услышав, как с ним разговаривает его сын, она игнорирует какие-либо признания с обеих сторон. Кое-что решает для себя, не зависимо от воли обоих. Поэтому говорит Дориану: «Убедился? Ну все, пошли». Он выглядит расстроенным. Жалуется ей на отца. «Вам бы с Сэрой свою что ли организацию обиженных и посрамленных учредить. Зачем вы здесь?» — хмурит брови Инквизитор, уходя из библиотеки.  
После всего случившегося в Храме Митал, обиженный сын даже признается: «Я хотел бы вернуться в Тевинтер и рассказать всем правду». Адаар, вскинув бровь, просто отвечает: «Ну так иди!» Он снова расстраивается. Все еще хочет доказать свою полезность. «Ничего, Павус, случай предоставится», — уже вечером размышляет над этой проблемой Инквизитор.

**— Морриган,**

«Загадочная до отвращения принцесса иллюминатов». Решила отличиться, показывая свои умения. Вертелась повсюду, как павлин, размахивая хвостом. Настаивая на своем так, будто у нее все полномочия и власть. Паразитка. Самой не повезло обзавестись собственными последователями. Даже не стоило сомневаться, кто появится последней. Часто она казалась Инквизитору смешной. Было даже забавно наблюдать за тем, как она умоляла отдать источник ей.

**— Коул…**

Полупризрак-получеловек. Паршивец будто с самого начала знал, что у Инквизитора на душе. Он один подошел и сказал: «Я могу тебе помочь», робко и скромно, как и всегда. Адаар не обижала паренька до этого момента, но, как только предложение было произнесено, смерила яростным взглядом. Обычно он сочился вниманием, как язва гноем. Но не сейчас. «Не лезь. Это только моя вина», — цедит Кунари ему, резко отворачиваясь, скрывая страшный гнев от такой прозорливости.

У Адаар ноют даже зубы, когда она слышит от этой толпы Песнь Света. Она еле сдерживается, чтобы не перебить всех защитными заклинаниями. Спасать этот мир. **Для кого? Для них?** Она врет. Каждому. Говорит, что была в составе отряда. Говорит, что тал-васгот. Говорит, что хочет помочь. Следует их капризам. Все, что захотят услышать. Они — рой. Они не узнают никогда ее правды. Осталось последнее имя, которое нужно было произнести. Имя той, из-за которой Адаар, единственная, кто могла бы спасти этот мир, разрушит его уже завтра.

— «Оно останется в тайне», — думает Инквизитор. — «У меня отобрали имя. Зачем трогать твое, любовь моя?»

Кунари лишь мысленно взывает к обожаемому образу, с силой жмуря глаза. Она видит ее лицо перед собой. Она видит его каждый раз во снах, но не может подойти ближе. Женщина не зовет Адаар за собой, не упрекает, не кричит, а рассматривает с грустью и сочувствием. И всегда ждет на одном и том же месте — возле их дома, от которого сейчас не осталось и бревнышка. Своей покорностью и нежным выражением огромных карих глаз она приручила часто неосторожную в словах кунарийку. Она всегда была такой: спокойной, тихой, внимательной и очень доброй. Порой кунари казалось, что она совсем близко. Когда отряд Инквизиции оказывается в Тени, после атаки на крепость Серых Стражей, Вестница чувствует ее присутствие. Речь Адаар в тот момент обрывается, она замирает на полуслове, рассматривая пустоту. Из этого состояния ее тогда вывела Вивьен вопросом: «С вами все в порядке, Цветик мой?»

То была обычная человеческая женщина. Но не для Инквизитора.

Они познакомились, когда в селение, где мирно колдовала Адаар, пришла миссия. Несколько слуг церкви, что хотели принести истинную веру в каждый дом. Ее проповедница отличалась. При первой встрече эта тонкая фигура в рясе разглядывала мага во все глаза. Уже тогда кунарийская ведьма чувствовала к ней нечто особенное, но не хотела этого говорить. Проповедница догадалась сама, поймав ее широкую ладонь и приложив к своей груди.

Первое время их общения она часто хмурила брови, если Кунари отталкивала ее. Она никогда не заводила с Кунари разговоров о вере. Никогда не навязывала своей воли, следовала за Кунари, без лишних вопросов. У нее не было капризов, она просто хотела быть всегда рядом с ведьмой. И осталась с ней, нарушив все заветы своей церкви. Ее предали анафеме, лишили звания. Она была идеальной. Той самой, из-за которой сердце замирало всякий раз при появлении. Даже обнимая ее, кунари чувствовала, как проповедница еле дотягивалась до ей талии. Для великанши-кунари та была маленькой и хрупкой, поэтому она с легкостью подхватывала ее на руки, кружа, слушая радостный смех. Вдвоем они жили в лесной чаще недалеко от деревни, которая не особо их заботила. Кунари и человек сосуществовали в мире и согласии, разделяя на двоих все радости жизни, ничего не планируя наперед.

А потом настал очередной Мор. Возлюбленная покрылась язвами страшной болезни, от которой не было спасения. У Кунари иммунитет к этой хвори, но человека она губила разом. Милая проповедница держалась настолько долго, насколько это возможно, боролась. Маг не отходила от ее постели, облегчая мучения. Один раз в бреду, бросив нежный взгляд на подругу, проповедница сказала: «Забудь меня, живи дальше». Кунари в тот момент обозлилась и наговорила много чего лишнего, обостряя и без того жуткие страдания слабого от природы организма.

Кунари содрогалась всем телом, когда слышала сквозь сон болезненные стоны. Она часто просыпалась и с тоской, зная, что это мало поможет, гладила свалявшиеся волосы, часто не узнавая любимого лица. Кунари до последнего надеялась, что возлюбленная сможет поправиться. Ее же проповедница часто отказывалась засыпать только по одной причине: она говорила, что боится умереть и забыть черты лица кунарийки, поэтому не хочет закрывать глаза. Маг, почти в шутку, успокаивая истерику, грозила ей пальцем и сжимала в объятиях, баюкая и обещая, что та выживет и ничего не случится. Кунари было очень больно слышать такие горькие слова.

А потом пришли они… Толпа крестьян, что так яро следовала заветам своего творца, в тот раз забыла о милосердии. Они ворвались в дом и сказали: «Эта женщина нас погубит. Ее тело гниет и распространяет заразу. Не теряй время и не упирайся». Кунари не согласилась и билась с ними насмерть, но их оказалось больше. Они связали мага, сломав ее посох, и вытащили больную на улицу, когда та была практически без сознания. Они привязали ее к столбу, сложили хворост, облили маслом и подожгли. Тогда Кунари кричала, чувствуя всю боль ожогов, что появляются на любимом теле, и как ее собственная душа рвется на мелкие кусочки от собственного же крика.

Она умоляла их остановиться, она пыталась вырваться, но успела лишь к тлевшим углям. Упав лицом в кучу пепла, дала волю страшному горю, что ломало ее изнутри, меняя, преображая. Разбитое сердце с того момента никогда не срасталось в правильную форму. На утро, когда все слезы были пролиты, она отыскала в пепле коренной зуб, обоженный с обеих сторон. С тех пор она не пролила и слезинки, потому что все остальное казалось ей недостойным для выражения горя. Все кругом слишком радужно, чтобы оплакивать. А тот ужас, что она пережила, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Она не искала справедливости. Тогда она уничтожила всех убийц практически голыми руками, после чего отправилась странствовать без особой цели. Глупо, но она пыталась найти источник вечной жизни. Все напрасно.

С того страшного дня прошло много лет, но Инквизитор по-прежнему ненавидела всех людей, каких знала, даже не вникая в природу их поступков. Жизнь ее была пуста, в ней не было ничего. Возможно только по этой причине она вернулась живой из Бреши. Пустота пустоту не примет.

Только потом до нее дошел смысл сказанных умирающей слов… Но даже сейчас она шепчет одними губами во тьму: «Я не смогла спасти тебя. Только я виновата в этом». Возлюбленная тень явилась, приложив ладонь ко лбу Инквизитора и обеспокоенно выдохнула: «Я приму тебя, что бы ни случилось. Любое твое решение». Кунари не скрывает радость, наслаждаясь видом призрака, и разминает обгоревший зуб в труху.

— Я бы спасла всех, будь ты здесь, — чуть слышно произносит она, чувствуя, как тень забирается в ее объятия. Ночь будто бы стала теплее… Но это всего лишь фантазия измученного горем разума.

Когда Скайхолд сотрясало от прибытия Сетия Амладариса и его ручного дракона, Кунари была одна. Та вышла к нему с небольшой группой солдат, что тут же полегли от проклятий Врага. Ей не страшно. Она поняла свою силу.

_Она выгнала Сэру, потому что та была словно злой насмешкой, искаженным напоминанием образа ее жены.  
Она приказала заточить Соласа в камеру с толстыми стенами, потому что тот, похоже, знал слишком много о Тени.  
Она выслала Ренье к Серым Стражам сразу же, как узнала его настоящее имя.  
Она сделала все, чтобы Вивьен задержалась на похоронах своего любовника.  
Она отправила Жозефину улаживать дипломатические разногласия с представителями торговой гильдии, в противоположную часть Тедаса.  
Она ослепила птиц Лелианы, отдав в ее руки сведения, касающиеся одного предателя церкви.  
Она заставила Быка и Пентагаст скандалить на ровном месте. Они слишком увлеклись, не успевая присоединиться к Инквизитору.  
Она выдала Павуса его же отцу на руки, тайно; тот не успел ничего заподозрить.  
Она предложила Каллену муштровать с особым рвением солдат, чтобы в момент атаки тот валился с ног.  
Она повесила на Коула амулет и тот стал забывать свои особые возможности и фокусы со стиранием памяти.  
Она подкладывает Варрику старое и давно утерянное «случайно» письмо Бьянки. Он был в растерянности в момент поднятия тревоги.  
Она знала, что Морриган не поможет беде. Ведьма ушла от Инквизитора ни с чем._

И они хотели побороть вечное зло. **Где была их отвага, когда она не смогла справиться?** Где были они все? Где прятались? Почему у нее остался только зуб на веревочке?! Корифей лицом к лицу с ней. Он грозно начинает свою приветственную и последнюю речь:

— Тебе неплохо удавалось срывать мои планы, но давай-ка вспомним, кто ты…

— Будь по-твоему, урод, — спокойно перерывает его Кунари, отбрасывая посох в сторону. Она протягивает Врагу Мира раскрытую ладонь для рукопожатия.

Тот лишь на мгновение замирает в удивлении. Потом ухмыляется, сверкая безумными глазами. Он тянет руку в ответ. Когда их ладони соединяются, он воет от боли, как подстреленный пес. Вестница прожигает его насквозь своей меткой. Враг не успевает удивиться дважды. Он будто плавится, забирая свое же проклятие от сферы обратно, валится весь испещренный ожогами на бок, как подкошенный. Без дыхания.

Кунари больше никому не верит, кроме себя. Ей нечего терять. У нее не осталось больше сил жить. **Кунари уничтожила всех.**

Проваливаясь в вечный моровой сон, шепчет бескровными губами той тени, что ждала ее на протяжении, кажется, тысячелетий: «Прости, это все еще моя вина». Тень тихо подходит к Инквизитору и ложится к ней на грудь, присоединяясь к забытью.

Она никогда не боялась смерти. Она боялась жизни.

_И тьма подступает все ближе, и жарко дышит она ―  
Шепот в ночи, поступь обмана во снах._


End file.
